She Looks Like a Doll, Standing There Wearing Her Red Lipstick
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Every other year, Sayaka hosts a contest where the lucky winner will spend the day with her, doing whatever they want. This year, the winner just happens to be the lovely, reclusive, and mysterious Chihiro Fujisaki. Despite the initial awkwardness, Sayaka wants to make this day excellent, even when everything else seems to be against them. SayakaxChihiro, Pre-Despair


**Author's Note: I haven't been feeling too well mentally, so how about doing some purely self-indulgent stuff for the next few fics? I ship these two almost as hard as I ship CelestiaxChihiro; my OTP. Literally nobody asked for this, lol. But that doesn't matter. I just realized I wrote a fanfic that each focused on a girl I ship Chihiro with; this one with Sayaka, one with Kyoko, and one with Celestia. I also wrote one with him and Mukuro; I don't ship that but I do really like it.**

 **#LetChihiroHaveaGirlfriend2018**

 **########**

Chihiro Fujisaki. That was the name of the girl who won her contest and would be the lucky one to spend the day with her, the one and only, Sayaka Maizono.

Needless to say, Sayaka was thrilled. She held the contest every other year but most of the winners were either unable to claim the prize or ended up running her ragged with demeaning tasks. But this girl looked like she had potential. She looked sweet, shy, but friendly. She surely wouldn't run Sayaka ragged and would likely spend the day shopping and gossiping.

As per the contest's instructions, Sayaka would arrive at the winner's address at exactly ten in the morning in a limo. Since it was expected to be a hot late May day, she had pulled her dark blue hair into a ponytail tied with a green ribbon, along with pink, white, and green barrettes pinning her bangs back. She then put on green sandals, white jean shorts, and a camisole with a watermelon printed on the front. It was a bit childish, but she figured it worked for her image. She wondered what Chihiro would wear as her driver nodded at the directions she gave him, leaning back on the expansive leather seats.

The ride was somewhat silent; her driver didn't speak to her and the only sound that existed came from the low hum of the mini-fridge underneath one of the seats. She kept her focus on the window, watching unfamiliar townhouses roll by. She wondered which one Chihiro lived in. Did she enjoy her house or want a bigger one? Or maybe even a smaller one?

The limo soon came to a slow stop and Sayaka gathered up the gift basket she made for whoever the winner was, which was filled with chocolate, fruit, flowers, and of course a signed poster and CD, all tied with a small lavender ribbon. She carried it in her arms as she walked up to Chihiro's house, which was the dark colour of green sea form with white shutters and a large yellow door. The colours didn't match at all, but luckily she didn't have to look at it for long. She knocked politely on the door, holding the basket in her hands.

A small girl answered the door a few seconds later, wearing a white sundress with spaghetti straps and a big-brimmed sunhat with a fake sunflower wrapped around it. Her sandals had yellow sunflowers on the middle, and a bright blue purse was at her side. She had her hands together, looking really awkward and refusing to look Sayaka in the eye.

"Congratulations on winning my contest, Miss Fujisaki! Here is a gift from me!" Sayaka put on her winning smile, holding the basket out to Chihiro, who nervously took it and held it in front of her, holding onto the handle. "Is your parent or guardian home? I have to have them sign a permission slip allowing you to come with me. After all, you are still a minor!" Her voice didn't stop being cheerful as she pulled out the slip as well as a pen from her pocket, unrolling it.

"P-Papa's still home, let me get him," She finally spoke up, running off. Sayaka nodded and bounced on her heels as she waited for Chihiro to return. Already she could tell she was socially awkward and painfully shy. She figured Chihiro only entered the contest because she thought she had no chance of winning. Well, if it _was_ a mistake, then Sayaka would leave her alone and draw another name. All she had to do was say so.

"You have no idea how excited Chihiro was when we found out," A deeper voice addressed her, and she perked up and smiled politely at the man she assumed to be Chihiro's father. The fair-haired girl took after her father, having an almost uncanny resemblance to him. "A big fan of your music," He continued, Chihiro peeking out from behind him nervously.

"I'm so glad! Getting to spend time with my fans is one of my most favourite things to do! It is very fulfilling," Sayaka handed him the permission slip without missing a beat, handing the pen to him as well.

"Oh, right. Parental consent." He said, more to himself as he signed his name at the bottom with a flourish. He then handed the paper back to Sayaka and gently nudged Chihiro over to her, who still had a tight grip on the gift-basket. "Well, you two have fun! Don't do anything too crazy, alright? I don't want to catch you on the evening news," He said in a joking tone, which made Chihiro giggle slightly.

"I'm not a crazy partier or anything like that, Papa. You should know that by now,"

"I promise I'll take good care of your daughter. We will be back by eight PM," Sayaka folded the paper back up and slipped it into her pocket, almost missing the flinch Chihiro's father gave at the word 'daughter'. She chalked it up to just seeing things as she led Chihiro to the limo, giving her father one final wave before he closed the door.

Her driver opened the door for the two girls and Sayaka got inside, motioning to the interior just as Chihiro crawled in, nervously adjusting her dress when it rode up too close to her thighs.

"Is this yours?" She finally spoke up as the limo started up. Sayaka nodded happily.

"I don't use it very much though. If you can believe it, I like to ride the bus to a lot of my shows. This thing tends to clog the streets and I don't really like that," Sayaka folded her hands in her lap. "Are you thirsty? Want a snack? There's a mini-fridge underneath your seat. There's a movie theater set in here too," She smiled. "And we could listen to music too!"

"It's just...so overwhelming," Chihiro admitted, unwrapping one of the fruit bouquets from her gift basket.

"What would you like to do? We could go shopping, watch a movie, go swimming, see a concert...nothing is off the table. It's your day to spend with me!" Sayaka gave a peace-sign, grinning. "After all, you won that contest!"

Chihiro nodded, eating the fruit bouquet. She seemed to be deep in thought and Sayaka put her hands on her chest as she eagerly awaited Chihiro's answer.

"Maybe...just go for a walk in the park? It's a really nice day for it, after all," She finally suggested, her voice barely above a whisper. Sayaka nodded, grinning still.

"What a wonderful idea! They have a pond there and maybe if we're lucky, there'll be ducks to feed! And sometimes there's an ice cream stand we can buy some treats from!" She approved, getting on her knees and sliding the divider to the left and telling her driver they had finally settled on a location. She told him to take them to the small city park near the middle of town, sliding the divider back into place when he affirmed her location. When she sat back down, she noticed Chihiro looking blushy and flustered about something, but eventually disregarded it. She reached for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of lemonade, sipping some of it. "So, tell me about yourself," She suggested nicely.

"U-Uh..." Chihiro blushed even more, freezing with half of the bouquet still in her mouth. "W-Well, I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. I'll be seventeen in March...next March...I just turned sixteen," She started to stammer. "I really like programming. Almost all of my time is spent just doing that..."

"So interesting!" Sayaka smiled genuinely. "Any other hobbies other than programming?"

"I like baking and reading," A small smile formed on the small girl's face, though she was still very visibly nervous.

"Really? I really love cooking!" She gasped, making Chihiro glance at her in surprise. "It's true! A lot of people think I'm lying or that I'm bad at it because of my status, but...I'm actually really good at it! I'd go so far as to consider it one of my hobbies!"

"Do you like to cook for your friends?" Chihiro asked, and despite the pang in her heart, Sayaka continued to smile.

"I do! The other members of my group always tell me I make the best miso soup they've ever tasted! I don't mean to brag, but I think it's good enough to make someone cry!" She explained, making Chihiro's own smile grow bigger.

"Maybe I'll try it sometime," She finished the fruit bouquet and looked around anxiously; Sayaka assumed she was looking for a trash can.

"Here, give me that. I'll put in the fridge and it'll be cleaned out later," She stated, taking the stick from Chihiro and tossing it in the mini-fridge. She stared at it curiously, clearly wondering if it was alright to do that. Sayaka eventually looked away from her and continued sipping her lemonade.

"What's it like? Being an idol, I mean? I mean...you're probably under a lot of stress, right?" Chihiro spoke up after a few minutes, nervously playing with the ends of her dress. There was something about the girl's body language that interested Sayaka; like she had something to hide. However, she wouldn't pry, no matter how curious she got. She didn't want to risk something major and embarrass the girl. It would ruin her reputation, and her own reputation even more if her fans found out she was nosy.

"Oh, it's not very stressful at all!" Sayaka lied, grinning. "The hardest part is probably waking up early in the morning to rehearse and then staying up very late at night. Sometimes I only get a few hours of sleep before I have to be back on my feet! And a lot of the merchandise deals. People losing theirs or demanding refunds for broken or malfunctioning pieces. I often have to pay out of my own pocket for them as compensation. But I wouldn't change my job for the world. I love being an idol, stress and all."

"It sounds hard," Chihiro nodded in understanding.

"How did you get introduced to my music? Did someone show you me and you became obsessed?"

"I-I'm not really that into you...I mean, I'm a huge fan, obviously, but...I don't really have your posters or anything," Chihiro looked away in embarrassment. "I watch a lot of TV because Papa works a lot by himself. When he's not in his office, he's out in his actual office at his job. I'm left alone by myself constantly and when I'm not programming, I watch TV. A-And...one day I randomly came across an interview of yours. You interested me and I seeked out some of your music...I-I think you're a really good singer..." She blushed heavily.

Sayaka smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that! And I'm glad to hear you think I'm a good singer." This girl's home life reminded the idol of her own life, painfully so. While she had no resentment towards her own father, and it was obvious Chihiro was very close to her father in spite of his work, it still made her feel the ache of loneliness she so often felt for years and years. Years of staying up late, watching anything she could find on TV in the middle of the night, the lights and volume turned down extremely low, finally coming across her beloved idol show, the thing that sparked her interest in becoming one in the first place. She was thrilled to discover her goal of making others feel less lonely was finally being achieved. She wondered if her own shows gave Chihiro the same sense of comfort late at night that her older idol shows did when she was younger.

"Your shows give me a lot of comfort on lonely nights...in more ways than one," Chihiro continued, not looking at Sayaka. Sayaka let the innuendo slide and polished off her lemonade, perking up because they were nearing the park. As much as she was enjoying Chihiro's company, she was feeling cramped in the limo and yearned to stretch her legs.

A few minutes later, the driver pulled the limo to a slow stop, parking in front of the park. He helped the two girls out and tipped his hat at them, making Sayaka grin. Chihiro grabbed the top of the basket uncomfortably.

"Here we are! What shall we do first?" Sayaka asked eagerly, gesturing to the whole of the park. Chihiro looked down at her feet and gave a small shrug, evidently not caring. Sayaka frowned and stuck a few bottles of lemonade from the limo into Chihiro's basket just in case one of them got thirsty later. She then walked ahead, walking past the small playground and heading straight into the forest; a place clearly intended for a nature walk.

Chihiro didn't protest; simply following after Sayaka with her head tilted down, her focus kept solely on the ground. Sayaka pouted slightly. She had intended for the winner to have fun on the trip. They _were_ the winner, after all, and it was her job to make them feel special! She tried to remember the forum Chihiro had submitted, wondering if there was anything they could break the ice over.

"You said earlier that you liked reading, right?" She spoke up, making Chihiro jump. "Have you read any good books lately?"

"U-Uh...this one called... _So Lingers the Ocean_...I don't usually read stuff like that, b-but I heard it w-was really good," She explained, stammering nervously. Sayaka giggled.

"Did you like it?"

"A-A little bit. Like I said, it's not really my thing. I-I'm really not into girly stuff like that..." Chihiro tightened her grip on the basket.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, glancing at Chihiro's outfit. That _was_ a girly outfit, a _really_ girly outfit. But, perhaps Chihiro herself hadn't picked it out. Maybe her dad made her put it on. She had only seen the man for a few minutes at most, but he seemed like the kind of father who had his daughter wrapped around his finger; a regular 'daddy's girl'.

They soon reached a break in the trail, revealing a smaller part of the park with a large pond in the center and brown oak benches spread around the pond. An ice-cream stand was set up. Sayaka smiled as they approached the pond, finding ducks inside of it.

"D-Ducks! Look at them, Sayaka-san! Aren't they so cute?" Chihiro seemed to come alive, running over to the pond full of ducks. She pointed energetically at the ducks swimming around in circles, making Sayaka smile.

"They _are_ awfully adorable, right?" She gracefully stepped over, folding her hands in front of her politely. "Do you like animals?"

"I love them! I mean, if they're adorable I do. I really love ducks and bunnies...!"

"Adorable, just like you!" Sayaka playfully teased, bopping Chihiro's nose. The girl blushed an unhealthy shade of red as she awkwardly looked down at the ground. She pulled a bottle of lemonade out of the basket and started to chug it awkwardly.

"I-It's really h-hot out today, right?" Chihiro finally found her voice, laughing awkwardly. Sayaka winced despite her smile.

"What other things do you like? You mentioned baking earlier, yeah? So do you like sweets?" She tried again.

"I love them! I love all kinds of baked goods, but c-cupcakes are my favourite. I-I...my specialty is making vanilla or chocolate ones, then iced with the receiver's favourite colour," She explained shyly.

"That's really cool! Do you make stuff like that for your friends often?"

"I-I'm too shy to..." She hung her head, polishing off the rest of the lemonade and throwing the bottle away.

"Why did you decide to bake?"

"I don't know, really. I guess because Mama told me I needed to do something else that didn't involve being shut up in my room all day, staring at a screen until my eyes bleed. Her words, not mine. I-I'm not very good at a lot of other things though...but Papa really liked to cook and so did my cousin so I decided to take a crack at it and try to bake. I-It turns out I have a huge knack for it!" She explained, giggling slightly. Sayaka smiled at her.

"Your family sounds really interesting. I wish I could meet them!"

"I-It's probably best if you don't. Papa is really awkward with meeting strangers and tends to blurt out the first thing that comes to his mind. Mama is a bit overbearing..and my cousin, when she's over, usually tends to just stare at people," Chihiro blushed. "S-Sorry..."

"No, it's fine! They all sound really interesting! Like I said, I was left home a bunch when I was younger...and I never had any siblings or anything...so I love hearing about other peoples' families!" Sayaka sat down on a nearby bench, readjusting her ponytail.

"I-I'm just an only child though. M-My cousin doesn't live with us, she just likes to come over a lot because...s-she lives nearby..." Chihiro pressed the basket into her stomach nervously, finally sitting down on the bench as well. She sat near the very edge of the bench, far away from Sayaka.

"Still...you have both of your parents. And your parents are famous programmers. They must be really supportive of you and encourage you a lot," Her features darkened slightly as she gazed over the pond.

Chihiro didn't say anything, instead staring down at the ground. Her hat was just wide enough to fully hide her face from view, so Sayaka had no idea what her current expression was. She instead looked around, finding a small group of children buying ice cream with who looked like to be their teacher. The children all had the pink and blue sweaters and yellow hats that labeled them as elementary-schoolers.

"I think I'd like to have children someday," She randomly announced, startling Chihiro. "How about you? Do you want to have children someday?"

"U-Uhhh..." She blushed heavily and looked away.

"Is that a no...?" She pressed. "I think I'd like to have children. At least one or two, with the person that I love," She put her hands on her heart. "There was this boy in middle school. He was very kind and sweet. He..felt as though he were ordinary, but anyone could tell that just below the surface, he was extremely...extraordinary. I was always watching him, always studying him," Sayaka explained. "I think I first started to become enamored with him when I watched him rescue a lost crane in the school's pond,"

"T-That's...quite the story," Chihiro commented, finally looking up at her. Sayaka nodded.

"It is! I have no idea where he is now, we go to different high schools. He probably hasn't remembered me at all. He probably doesn't even know or remember my name. But I...remember his. Makoto Naegi,"

"A-And...you want to...have his children?" Chihiro asked slowly, and Sayaka nodded.

"If he would let me. And I'm sure one day, you'll find a boy who will want you to have his!" Sayaka perked up, but Chihiro folded into herself.

"Y-Yeah...a boy...yeah..." She curled up on the bench, making her dress ride up. She freaked out and quickly adjusted her position, pulling her dress down closer to her knees.

"It _is_ pretty hot now that I think about it...would you like some ice cream?" Sayaka offered sweetly, motioning to the ice-cream cart. The class had long since gone. Chihiro winced a bit, fidgeting in her seat.

"A-Actually...I-I..." She blushed heavily, silencing herself. Sayaka sat forward slightly, looking at her.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" She instantly asked, concerned. Chihiro shook her head, fidgeting some more.

"I-I...I..." Her features darkened. "...I-I don't like using...public restrooms. I...I have problems with them," She shyly admitted. She then dropped the basket at her feet and grabbed Sayaka's wrists, giving her a look of pure desperation and embarrassment. "I-I don't know what to do...!"

"O-Oh...!" Sayaka gasped, the situation finally dawning on her. She took a quick glance around. The bathrooms were awfully far from where they were anyway. "Can you make it back to the car?" She asked, only to get the expected shake of the head. She continued to look around, her eyes finally settling on the pond. Chihiro followed her gaze, their eyes locking as they both settled on the same idea.

"D-Do it," She demanded, suddenly sounding forceful for the first time in their trip. Sayaka nodded and pulled Chihiro off the bench, walking her over to the edge of the pond.

"I'm sorry!" She managed to yell before taking a sudden step and shoving Chihiro, making the girl stumble backwards and fall right into the pond with a giant splash. Her hat fell off, and the girl remained underwater for a few seconds before finally resurfacing, a surprised look on her face. Sayaka smiled when she caught the brief flash of relief captured in the girl's hazel eyes as she swam to retrieve her hat.

########

"Alright, so evidently we aren't allowed at that park anymore," Sayaka teased, even now trying to keep the mood cheerful. She had taken the very-soaked-Chihiro back to a cheap motel room that she had a secret reservation on. Sayaka kept this hotel room private purely for the reason that, after a few of these contests, the winner would want to have her as their prize. As a result, she had a closet full of clothes and decided it would be a good idea to bring Chihiro back here before returning her back to her father.

"Go take a shower, I'll set out some clothes for you," She continued, and Chihiro hopped right into the bathroom, closing the door. Sayaka bunched the soaked clothes up and placed them in a plastic bag, then tossed some new clothes onto the bed for Chihiro to wear once she finished showering. The outfit was a bit more...risque than she knew either of them would've liked, but she also knew Chihiro would likely prefer that to soaked clothes. As the shower started to run, Sayaka glanced around the room and gasped softly when she realized Chihiro had forgotten to bring in her towel. She gently scooped it up and knocked a few times on the bathroom door, then walked in.

"Chihiro-chan! I brought you your-!" Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily as she yelped and covered her face with the towel. Chihiro cried out in shock as well, quickly covering _himself_ up. Sayaka dropped the towel on the floor and slammed the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily.

Chihiro Fujisaki...was a boy.

Chihiro Fujisaki...was a boy?

That made...too much sense, as she replayed a lot of their earlier conversations, as well as how uncomfortable he seemed to be when his dress rode up.

He. Chihiro was a he. She would have to remember to refer to him that way from now on.

She awkwardly hung the original outfit back up in her closet; having originally picked a sparkly red cocktail dress. Instead, she picked out a pair of black short-shorts and a white tank top. It would be extremely tight still, but thankfully, unisex. She couldn't see how Chihiro would have a problem with it.

The shower ran for a few minutes more before stopping and Chihiro walked out shyly; the towel wrapped around his entire body. He awkwardly got dressed in the bathroom and walked back out to where Sayaka was.

"Miss Sayaka...?" He begun, swallowing. Sayaka glanced up from the TV she was watching. "A-Are you...angry with me...? Do you...hate me?" He started to tremble. "If you are, I understand. I-It was wrong of me to lie to you...and make you think I was a c-cute little teenybopper.."

Sayaka flashed him a small smile, patting the side of the bed next to her. He anxiously sat, moving away from her a bit. "I'm not angry at all! I'm more...confused, but if that's the sort of person you are, then who am I to judge? I love all of my fans, male and female alike! In fact...I actually thought you were a pretty cute girl," She admitted shyly, playing with her ponytail.

Chihiro didn't say anything, instead keeping his focus on the TV. He eventually reached for the remote at the same time Sayaka did; their hands touched. They both blushed heavily, but neither pulled away.

"I-I don't dress that way because I want to! I-It's...because...I don't want people to make fun of me for being weak..." He admitted. He inched ever so closer to Sayaka.

She nodded in understanding. She took a quick glance at his body, finding the shorts to hug his body a bit too tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. She quickly looked away.

"Do you genuinely love idols?" She asked instead, watching Chihiro's face light up as he nodded with a blush.

"Y-Yes! I was not lying about that. I love idols, your group in particular. I know it's girly, but I don't care. Every time a new album comes out, I drop whatever I'm doing to buy it. I once tried to grow my hair out to mimic your style. It...failed, to say the least. And sometimes in my room, I put on my cousin's idol costume and I sing and dance to your songs in my mirror! And...I find you to be really pretty, if I'm being honest..."

Sayaka smiled nicely at Chihiro. "How cute!" She finally succeeded in muting the TV. "I was right, you _do_ make a cute girl...and an adorable boy,"

Before she had realized it, her lips had already touched Chihiro's, who blushed heavily, his eyes wide in surprise. She pulled away quickly, blinking.

"I-I...I just got kissed by an idol..." He nervously ran his finger along his lips. "I-If only I could dress as a boy...then all of the boys at school would be jealous...!"

"Who says they still won't be? Two girls together, kissing, in a cheap motel room...?" She pulled the CD out of Chihiro's gift basket and quickly put it on, quietly playing one of her most famous songs. She crawled back onto the bed, making Chihiro blush heavily as she crawled on top of him in the bed. "Touching each other..."

"S-Sayaka-san..." Chihiro gasped as she started to kiss him again, this time deeper. He closed his eyes and loosened up. She finally pulled away, a long line of spit attached. He had been clumsy and awkward at tongue-kissing, but it still wasn't her worst kiss.

"Don't be so formal with me," She directed, her voice turning huskier. Chihiro nodded, a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Sayaka-chan,"

"That's much better," She took her finger and gently trailed it down Chihiro's body, making him shiver. She gently pressed his crotch with her hand, making him shudder as she gently traced the outlines the shorts made. "Yup, you're _definitely_ not a girl..." She smiled at him, getting off the bed and pulling open a drawer. "That's why we need to use some of these," She motioned to the box; Chihiro's whole face blushed red when he realized she was pointing to a box of condoms.

"M-Maybe...just this once...no?" Chihiro whispered. "I-I highly doubt I'm...a-able to do _that._..anyway..."

Sayaka hesitated slightly, but finally dropped the box back into the drawer and slid it closed, getting back onto Chihiro. He had control over her for the day, after all, and they would likely never see each other again. Let the kid have some fun before he was forced to play a role again the next day.

She took control of the following act, being slow yet masterful. She kept an eye on Chihiro, never wanting to go too fast or startle him accidentally. He was the louder one of the pair, which surprised her. As the music they were listening to built to a crescendo, so did their lovemaking reach a climax, Sayaka breathing out a gasped version of her old middle-school crush's name. Chihiro just cried hers, which didn't shock her.

He held tightly onto her afterwards, deeply asleep. She watched quiet TV for the remainder of the day, deciding that he was easily one of the better sexual experiences she had had. After a few hours, she dozed off too, worn-out.

#####

"Here is your daughter, right on time, just as I promised!" Sayaka announced to Chihiro's father, posing with him proudly.

"Ah, you do great work. Did you have fun with my child?" Taichi asked, making Chihiro blush heavily and hide his face with his giant sunhat.

Sayaka, however, didn't miss a beat and instead continued smiling. "We sure did! We went to the park and did some jogging, and looked at some ducks!" She continued.

"Sounds like you had some fun! Chihiro loves ducks," Taichi gently ushered his son back into the house. "Again, very happy my child won your contest. I hope you helped break Chihiro's shell a little bit,"

"I think I managed to do just that, sir!" Sayaka continued to smile, shooting Chihiro a wink as she blew a kiss to him. Taichi then shut the door on her and she was left alone again.

"Chihiro-san..." She whispered to herself before finally spinning around and heading back down the stairs towards her limo.

She knew he would never replace the crush she already had in her heart for Makoto, and that disappointed her the most, as she knew Chihiro had fallen for her even more. Well, it didn't matter. They would never see each other again. They could nurse their own wounds separately.

#######

Sayaka woke up underneath a large grand piano; it was coloured black. She nearly sat all of the way up before she caught herself, holding her head. She already felt dizzy and woozy and there would be no point in hitting her head and making it hurt further. Instead, she crawled out from underneath it, her eyes refusing to adjust to the dark room.

"W-Where am I?" She questioned, finally managing to stand up. She looked down at herself. "I'm dressed in my uniform...? Odd." The blue outfit was tight on her, especially in her bust and stomach area. In fact...her stomach itself seemed to have gotten a bit larger from the last time she saw it. She shook her head slightly and got a determined expression on her face. A note had been taped to the top of the piano, informing her to head to the main hall for the entrance ceremony.

Oh, she must've been inside the music room of Hope's Peak. Again, odd...but who was she to judge how they operated? She hurried out of the music room, still feeling dizzy. She felt out-of-balance with her center of gravity having changed; she suddenly felt nauseous and panicked, looking around for a bathroom.

She soon found the girls' restroom and anxiously pulled on the door, gasping when she realized it was locked. Locked? But why?

Her stomach couldn't wait any longer and she vomited on the floor in front of the door, coughing as she leaned against the door. She trembled slightly, genuinely feeling bad for having ruined their floor. After the entrance ceremony, she would come back and clean that up, she promised herself. After coughing some more, she took a deep breath, regained her composure, and headed to the entrance hall.

A few other people begun to show as she stood there; including a familiar face. A face that looked awfully familiar to her. She then smiled and hurried over to the person, giving him a smile.

"Hello! Do you remember me? Sayaka Maizono! A year ago, you won a contest of mine and spent the day with me!" She reminded Chihiro gently. Chihiro blushed heavily at the memory, finally nodding at her.

"I-I remember! T-That was...fun," He finally decided, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"I'm so glad we're going to be in the same class together! I was so afraid I wouldn't have a familiar face here!"

"S-Same here...!" His smile slowly turned more natural as his gaze turned to her stomach. "U-Uh...d-did I do that...?!"

"Hm?" Sayaka followed his gaze, only to blush heavily. "Oh no! No, I don't think you did. I-I woke up like this..." She suddenly realized how awkward and suspicious that sounded and politely excused herself, walking away from Chihiro.

At least they both recognized each other. That made her feel a lot better about their current situation. It almost seemed like something out of an old romance novel or fairly-tale. The only way this would be better was if-

"H-Hey guys! S-Sorry I'm late..." Another familiar voice reached her ears, making her glance over in surprise.

"Oh! Makoto-kun!" She gasped happily, running over to him in delight. "What a coincidence!"


End file.
